Yuki's Fan Club: The Bad Moments Chronicals
by Sagi-chan
Summary: A HaruYuki moment gone wrong. Mostly. [yaoi] [haruyuki] [one-shot]


**Disclaimer: **_Owning the books, various doujinshi, a Kyo hat, and the anime doesn't mean I actually **own** Furuba. Keep that in mind._**  
Kuroi-chan's disclaimer: **_The nickname Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That and she'll nag me into yelling at you._**  
Saaski-chan's disclaimer: **_The nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die. _

**AN:** _So, I was in desperate need of a Haru/Yuki fic. And well, I've already read all of those on __, and __, so I decided to write another one. Er, it started out as a fic that would move into a lemon, but then it kind of dwindled down into what it is now. And, in case you want to know, "Chronicles" is just a title. It doesn't mean there will be more to this. ...Because there won't be. Sorry._

_

* * *

Title:** Yuki's Fan Club:** the Bad Momenst Chronicles  
Summary: _the Haru/Yuki moment, gone wrong. Mostly.  
_Rating:_** PG-13**  
_Warnings: _Black Haru, yaoi, obsessive stalker-ish girls_.  
Genre: _humor/romance _

* * *

_

They had been together for a little more than a week. Haru and Yuki, that is. It had taken a string of domino effects for Haru to finally win over the stubborn nemuzi, but they were together now.

And... Haru could finally hold Yuki's hand without it being snatched away from his grasp. He could finally tell Yuki that he loved him without his words being ignored. He could touch Yuki, and hold Yuki without being given that cold look of annoyance. He could feel pride that the pink blush spreading over Yuki's normally calm features was because of him.

And... He could kiss Yuki - something that he had never dared to do before.

Being able to hold, and touch, and kiss the prince of Kaibara High School was an honor. It was a blessing. It was... heaven.

Haru held back a soft moan as he pushed Yuki against the closest wall. His mouth trailed from Yuki's lips to his cheeks and his nose and forehead before returning to his lips for more of Yuki's delicious kisses. He had waited so long to be able to touch, and kiss Yuki. So long that he wasn't going to let any chance slip away from him. Especially not this chance. This time was special too. This was the first time that Yuki was allowing him to kiss him at school.

Naturally, Yuki was only allowing Haru to kiss and touch him after school hours, in the most abandoned hallway there was, but they were still at school, and there were still other people in the school. There was still a chance that one of them would walk by and catch Haru doing deliciously inappropriate things to the most untouchable boy at school.

That seemed to be on Yuki's mind as well, despite Haru's attempts to be the only thing Yuki was thinking about.

"Haru," Yuki gasped, tearing his mouth free, a thin thread of saliva being the only evidence of how heavy their last kiss had been. "Haru, stop. We're still at school... there are people around..."

Haru grinned, leaning forward to capture Yuki's mouth again. "I know." He murmured against the lips of his loved one.

"But... what if they see us?" Yuki worried, turning his head to one side and doing his best to ignore that Haru was now attacking the spot right behind his earlobe with soft bites and licks.

"Let them watch if they're so fascinated."

Yuki shivered at the feeling of Haru's lips brushing against his ear before finally giving up. He twined his arms around his cousin's neck and rested his forehead against the other's shoulder, completely surrendering.

Haru smirked to himself at this before continuing with his ministrations. He continued softly kissing behind Yuki's ear, he trailed his mouth along the line of Yuki's jaw, and he completely wrapped himself in the sensation of kissing Yuki. ...Reducing Yuki to a state with a coherency of moans and sighs.

There was a giggle behind them.

Yuki froze, while Haru decided to ignore it in favor of licking that one spot which caused a shiver to wrack Yuki's entire body. The giggle was forgotten as Yuki's body responded appropriately to the attention.

A very distinct female cry of absolute outrage sounded behind them, much more distracting than a simple giggle.

This time, Haru pulled himself away from Yuki to glare at whoever it was behind them. Yuki, partially confused and mostly out of breath, pressed his face against Haru's back in an attempt to collect himself. He heard the sudden shouting of Black Haru, and his heart nearly stopped. Thinking quickly, he pulled Haru into the closest classroom in order to avoid poor, non-fighters being hurt like so many before them.

Haru quickly calmed at the soft feeling of Yuki's hand tugging his.

**"One:** We do not steal the princes' belongings."

**"One:** We do not steal the princes' belongings."

Yuki froze, suddenly realizing that the hallway was probably a better place to be after all.

**"Two:** We do not invade the princes' home."

**"Two:** We do not invade the princes' home."

Haru twitched slightly, bringing one hand up to dig through his ear, hoping that perhaps that might calm him.

**"Three:** When addressing him, more that two members must be present."

**"Three:** When addressing him - GASP!"

"It's Yuki!"

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"** Haru finally exploded, striding forward and tearing picture after picture of Yuki off of the mostly-abandoned-except-for-the-Prince-Yuki-Fan-Club classroom walls. **"TARNISHING MY YUKI LIKE THAT? I SHOULD RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM WORTHLESS LIMB..."**

Haru continued shouting, tearing down pictures, and otherwise becoming Common-Enemy-Number-One. The girl of the club cried in outrage, chasing after the two-toned boy with tears steaming down their faces.

"Haru..." Yuki tried to say, just before Haru reached the collection of tapes that recorded him doing his homework, walking across campus, eating his lunch, talking with his friends, and other meaningless things.

**"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DO SHIT LIKE THIS? HUH?"** Haru ripped apart the cassettes before moving on the chibi-Yuki merchandise stashed in the far corner.

"Haru..." Yuki tried again, lifting one hand and taking two steps after his cousin.

**"WHAT KIND OF FANCY-PRANCE LOSERS LIKE YOU WILL EVER GAIN YUKI'S RESPECT?!"**

Haru continued to scream at the now angrily sobbing girls, while Yuki simply sighed and walked over to the currently Very, Very Black Haru.

"How can somebody as horrible as you be friends with Yuki-kun?" Motoko screeched, pointing one shaking finger at the cow.

Yuki took a deep breath and carefully placed one hand on Haru's shoulder. "Haru..." he tried for the third time.

"Aa... sorry, Yuki." The abruptly White Haru gave the mouse a warm smile and a peck on the cheek before the two walked out of the mostly-torn-apart and otherwise-abandoned-except-for-the-Prince-Yuki-Fan-Club classroom.

The fan club members stared slack-jawed after them.

_

* * *

_

**AN:**_ I really am not talented at writing those types of scenes... (sobs) Well, I tried anyway. Let me know what you think? Please?_

_livejournal . com / users / sagichan. You might find that interesting._


End file.
